


Here, There, Back to Here

by guava



Series: Finally, After 1000 Years [2]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Out of all the people in Tatsuya's past, Naoto is the only one who checks up on him.Set after their reunion and Naoto obtaining the V-Commander and V-Rex in Case Files 28-30.





	Here, There, Back to Here

Like a blast from the past colliding with the present, Naoto stood in the middle of your office. You have no idea what he was doing here or how he found out about Tomorrow Research. It wasn't a secret, if anything you needed more publicity and customers, but it was still a trip to have someone from his pre-Timeranger life stop by. 

Surveying the small common area, Naoto commented, "This is a downgrade, Asami. The old crowd from college would think the same." 

"What old crowd?" 

Aside from Naoto, you didn't bother sharing anything personal with the students from that school. You were familiar with how people who grew up in that world operate and you'd rather not give them the benefit of a doubt that they were interested in you as a person. It'd save a lot of time and grief, to not mislead others into thinking that they can in future cash in on your relationship with them to advance socially and professionally. Obviously, that was unlikely to happen with the direction you've taken in your life. 

"The crowd that thought your dad hired me to be your bodyguard," Naoto said. 

Your ears burned at the reminder of what those assholes did. Those who couldn't believe that you'd befriend a scholarship student like Naoto and had spread baseless rumours that were contrary to the truth. But then again, you weren't sure anymore if you could call Naoto a friend, or if he had ever considered you as one. 

Your present exchange with him was getting less friendly as he stood up and backed you up against the wall. You just took another step back and another, more confused than intimidated. Was he trying to pick a fight, again? In that case, you didn't want to be the first to throw a punch and be responsible for wrecking your own turf. 

"You do all kinds of things, right?" Naoto asked. "Anything?" 

He smacked his palm down on the space beside your ear, and you didn't flinch. You looked into the glimmer in his eyes, which you were familiar with from long, intense karate sparring sessions and beating each other to the mat. In terms of strength and skill, there was no worthier opponent for you than Naoto. 

'We don't have to worry about making noise here,' Naoto had said the other day, before forcing you into a rematch of your first fight, going even more way back to the Interhigh Championship. You could tell he had been thinking about it a lot, while you were lulled into a sense of security from the good times you shared - attending training, rushing assignments and complaining about your dad. 

"Even this?" Naoto said, leaning closer. 

You kissed him first. He parted his lips, a feint to make you think he was fazed even for a split second, then you felt him scrape his front teeth on your bottom lip. He didn't bite down, only applying pressure to spike your adrenaline and make you aware how clumsy you have gotten at this. 

That's another thing, the kissing. The way Naoto kissed you was unlike how anyone ever kissed you - you were sure that each kiss was a forceful redrawing of the personal space you shared, a conquest rather than an exploration. The directness in which he pulled you close and pushed against you ought to be unsettling, but you got used to it and became intrigued in how he'd stamp out his hatred for parts of your privileged background; how he'd sharpen his insecurities against yours.

You welcomed him turning the kiss into an extension of your fight. Any bruise he could dig his fingers into on your body, you had inflicted the same on him. You gripped on the side of his flank where you landed a kick the other day and he went for your throat with his teeth. You've never considered once holding back for him, not when it was his principle to give as much as he gets.

His breathing was hot against your neck, his hips were flush against yours and you could feel how hard his cock was through the layers of clothing between you. You were in no worse state than him. Better to take care of that, before the others returned from their errands.

Naoto had the same idea as you, pulling down your zipper so he could slide his fingers in and over your length.

"No," you insisted, grasping his wrist for emphasis. "Not here."

"What are you waiting for?" He said. "Afraid of defiling your workspace?" 

As you led the way to your bedroom, Naoto glanced at the office's front door with a smirk. You weren't taking any chances there. Opening your bedroom door, you chose the bed that was more likely in need of a change of sheets. _Sorry, Domon._ No sooner had you sat on the single bed furthest away from the door, Naoto followed suit, pushing you down and making short work of your belt. 

There was no sentimentality, no talk of how it's been years since he saw your dick. One moment you were exposed and your jeans and underwear were around your knees, in the next Naoto was swallowing you down. First, he let you relish the delicious heat of his throat, then he deprived you of it by rearing back to lap his tongue on the tip of your dick. You should've known he would tease. 

"Naoto!" You cried out, your fingers itching to tug at the strands of hair at the back of his head. 

Sometimes he liked that; sometimes he didn't. 

The first time you called him by his first name was also in bed and surprisingly, he hadn't accused you of being overfamiliar afterwards. Milestones like that stuck in your mind, whereas you needed a refresher on the sensory details of being with him. Looking down, you caught Naoto looking up at you in time, his lips pursed and glistening with spit and your pre-come. 

With his hands holding down your hipbones, he took you into his mouth, all the way in. Guilt pricked your conscience the moment your dick hit the back of his throat. He kept you in place, not giving you any room to back out. _He wants this_ , you told yourself, _he'd never force himself to do what he doesn't want to do_. 

You came with a mix of fascination and awe as he swallowed around your length. That was when he choked, causing some of your come to drip out of the corners of his mouth. Before you could ask if he was all right, he was up and on you, pinning your arms down on the mattress.

Slightly worn out from sucking you off and choking, Naoto didn't put up as much of a fight as he would have in peak condition when you flipped him over onto his back. Being on top somehow extended the high of your climax and you were eager to get him off just as good. 

It was now your turn to keep him down with one hand and applying your body weight on strategic locations on his lower half. To your pleasant surprise, you found that his pants were open - evidence that he had been touching himself. You reached to curl your free hand around his cock, wondering if the amount of pre-come was enough to reduce the friction from your palm and fingers.

"More, Asami," Naoto demanded, bucking up into your strokes.

You shivered at how hoarse his voice sounded from the strain on his throat.

When you tried to kiss him again, he turned away and your mouth landed on the skin above his Adam's apple. _This is better_ , you think, biting down. The lack of mercy did it for him, and you curled your fingers around his cock as he spilled into your hand with a cry.

Mere seconds later, he pushed you off and you sank onto the mattress, your left arm flopping beyond the narrow bed that was meant for one person. You groped around for the tissue roll kept at the side of the bed-- _for Domon's morning colds, heh_ \--tore off a few sheets and handed the rest of it to Naoto for him to help himself. He cleaned up at a rapid pace, finishing up by crumpling up the soiled sheets, tossing them aside for you to deal with and stood up to exit the room without a single word.

You heard the sound of the tap running, then turned off, and imagined him with a glass of water in hand. Sure enough, he was gulping the liquid down when you soon walked past him with your hands full of the soiled sheets and tissues.

"How far has the mommy's boy come."

You heard Naoto say while bent over Domon's bed and busy with covering up the clean mattress with clean sheets. It's true, until you met him, you weren't used to doing some simple chores on your own. Turning in his direction, you watched him pour more water down his well-fucked throat.

"How did you know where I work?" You asked, continuing your finishing touches of smoothing out the sheets' wrinkles. Then you remembered something else he had said that caught your attention when you first met again at the resort, and continued, "And how did you find out about me leaving home?"

"After you took over my old job at the college library, all I had to do was ask some questions."

The thought of Naoto asking for news about you made you wish you made a better attempt at staying in touch. Just as you were about to get to your feet, you felt Naoto's presence by your side and him pushing you back onto the mattress. You turned to face him, wondering if his intention was to get you geared up for round two, but that wasn't the case.

"I won't be back," Naoto declared, having stooped to be at eye level with you.

"Maybe that's for the best," you replied. "Why don't you stay to meet the others?"

He wouldn't. He left right away, grabbing on his way out his helmet from atop the coffee table where he had placed it earlier.

Your eyes followed him as he descended the stairs leading to Tomorrow Research and towards his bike parked opposite the building.

"Nice seeing you," you shouted loud enough for him to hear.

Despite what he said, you doubted that he'd be gone from here, your new home, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Used second person to get into Tatsuya's head and figure out what he could be thinking about his relationship with Naoto. For some reason, it actually helps! Thanks for reading!


End file.
